


Цепной пёс

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Khan Noonien Singh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Цепной пёс

Хан — цепной пес. Его просто создали таким, без лишней лирики и второго смысла. Идти туда, куда прикажут, и исполнять команды от начала до конца, без дополнительных вопросов. Вся его проблема заключалась только в том, что те, кто создавали его, забыли о дрессировке. Вернее, в свое время они его выдрессировали, дали стать вожаком стаи из семидесяти двух голов, а после уложили отдыхать, побоявшись задуматься о том, что, когда он проснется, на свете уже не будет того, кто смог бы дать ему команду «место».

— Боунс, уйми его, — шипит на ухо врачу Кирк, пока бар превращается в место кровавой баталии. То, что началось, как незначительный спор, вскоре стало дракой, а затем как-то само по себе, без особого смысла, переквалифицировалось в схватку двух сверхсуществ.

— Чего еще?! Хотят с гоблином обломать друг другу рога, так вперед! Я их спасать и лечить не собираюсь! — Леонард, отпив очередную порцию виски, дает официанту знак повторно наполнить его бокал, после чего смотрит на встрепанного и немного перепуганного Кирка.

— С меня адмирал шкуру живьем сдерет, если узнает, что мы здесь разнесли бар.

— Да ладно, будь честнее и скажи, что просто боишься, что твоему гоблину открутят к хренам его зеленые уши.

— Да, Боунс, я боюсь, а теперь уйми, пожалуйста, этого бешеного! С меня любое оборудование для мед.отсека. И лаборатории, и даже разрешение держать в личной каюте животное.

— Уговорил, но после не ворчи на Моану, — прикончив разом всю выпивку и рассчитавшись, усмехается врач, после чего поднимается с места, оборачиваясь к урагану в центре помещения. — Замерли оба! Сингх, отпусти остроухого. Командер, отвалите на хрен от моего любовника, у вас есть свой.

Хан — цепной пес, потерявший своих хозяев. Только его проблема в том, что нашелся новый человек, который его приручил. Без кнута и пряника, без обязательств и правил, без должностей и поводка. Доктор налил ему молока, поставил рядом миску с парным мясом, и потрепал по холке. Хороший мальчик. С дерьмовым характером, но хороший. МакКой предложил ему теплую постель, которой не хватало всю жизнь, и возможность жить, а не существовать, и он самолично надел на себя для него ошейник. Леонард не обольщаясь на его притягательную внешность, видел ту тварь, что сидела у него внутри, и когда застежка звякнула, пристегнул поводок, крепко сжав его в кулаке. Руки у этого врача были особенно сильными.

— Два безмозглых идиота, — почти рычит он, водя трикодером из домашней аптечки вокруг разбитой головы Хана. Тот послушно сидит, уложив расслабленные руки со сбитыми в кровь костяшками, перемазанными его собственной и чужой, зеленой, кровью, на колени.

— Признайся, ты просто волнуешься за меня и Спока больше чем хочешь это показать, — почти мурлыкает в ответ своих полухриплым голосом Сингх, не зажмуриваясь, но с интересом смотря на замахнувшегося для подзатыльника врача. Тот сжимает руку в кулак и резко опускает, рассекая воздух, после чего берет из той же аптечки дезинфицирующее средство и регенерирующий крем, принимаясь обрабатывать его повреждения. Руки его, при том, остаются как всегда чуткими и ласковыми. Пожалуй, даже самый ярый ненавистник МакКоя, считающий, что ему место где угодно, но не подле ярких звезд, вроде Кирка и Хана, готов признать свое поражение, когда встречается не только с острым языком этого человека, но и с его руками.

Хан — цепной пес, и причиной отсутствия у него всяческих проблем является то, что он нашел себе самого подходящего из возможных хозяев. В любом случае, даже его хозяину не стоит быть в курсе всех тех дел и вещей, что он делает, чтобы оградить этого человека от большинства бед и иметь возможность послушаться его команды «к ноге», зная, что им не грозит ничего действительно опасного. Он верный пес, и как верный пес он преданно и чутко охраняет крепкий сон своего человека.


End file.
